More Fun Comics Vol 1 30
Supporting Characters: * Michael Other Characters * Lucille du Pont von Schmidt * passenger liner officers Antagonists: * Baron von Schmidt (wears a monocle) * two thugs Locations: * Atlantic Coast Vehicles: * passenger liner | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker2_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle2 = Dr. Occult: "The Spirit Medium" | Synopsis2 = Ellsworth convinces Occult to accompany him to a seance, so that Occult can judge whether the medium, Madame Zora, is a fake or a genuine psychic. Madame Zora soon proves to be legitimate -- too legitimate, as she is possessed by an evil spirit. The other seance attendees flee, leaving only Occult and Ellsworth with the possessed Madame Zora. She corners Ellsworth with a spear, but Occult uses his powers to overcome the possessed woman. With Madame Zora unconscious, the evil spirit flees. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Police Captain Vin Ellsworth Antagonists: * an evil spirit Other Characters: * Madame Zora | Writer3_1 = Will Ely | Penciler3_1 = Will Ely | Inker3_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle3 = Jack Woods: "Last Chance Gulch, Part 1" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle4 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 19" | Synopsis4 = Arriving at dusk at the execution grounds of Croix du Trahoir, M. Bonacieux is yanked from the carriage and frog-marched past some hanging corpses on a scaffold. The guards drag him up a stairway and into an antechamber, then park him on a bench. Another officer conveys him into a well-appointed study, where at a table sits the widely dreaded Cardinal Richelieu. His eminence examines the arrest report and has some sharp questions for Bonacieux, who whimpers about his innocence and implicates his wife and his tenant, Constance and D'Artagnan. Richelieu sends for the Comte de Rochefort, who arrives with good news. Bonacieux is sent away and returned to his cell, then Richelieu confirms with Rochefort that the Queen has, indeed, met with the Duke of Buckingham, and that she has gifted him with a particular set of diamond studs. Richelieu is very pleased. | Writer4_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer4_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler4_1 = Sven Elven | Inker4_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: Other Characters * M. Bonacieux, Mercer * Constance Bonacieux, Queen's Milliner * * Queen Antagonists: * Bastille Commissar ** Guards * * Locations: * , the ** Bastille ** Croix du Trahoir | Writer5_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler5_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker5_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle5 = Brad Hardy: "Lorraine, Part 2" | Synopsis5 = Brad and Kardos have made their way thru the Grey Jungle and arrived outside the walls of the City of the Grey People. Somewhere inside, Lorraine is being held captive by the city's cruel king. They intently study the city that whole day, as they wait for night to fall, then quietly swim the moat and climb the castle wall. They reach a balcony, outside a richly-furnished bedchamber, and enter it. In the bed, sound asleep, is General Porgo, with his sword conveniently propped against the side of the bed. Brad creeps into the room. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos, of Agharti * Lorraine Lewis Antagonists: * King of the City of the Grey People * General Porgo Locations: * ** Grey Jungle ** City of the Grey People | Writer8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle8 = Spike Spalding: "Back to School" | Synopsis8 = Spike is very glad to be back in his normal life. He and Pincus go out to play, but are soon annoyed to hear the ringing of the school bell. Meanwhile Uncle George receives an exciting letter from a foreign country! | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus * Uncle George Other Characters: * Postman | Writer9_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler9_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker9_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle9 = Wing Brady: "Wrath of Omar Khan" | Synopsis9 = Omar Khan shoots at the girl, but he is shaking with rage, and misses. He gets no time for a second shot, either, as Wing Brady pounces in and pounds him down. Khan tries again, with a knife this time, but Hap Hamilton grabs his arm and twists it up. Omar Khan yells for reinforcements, and a whole lot of them arrive, brandishing big knives! So out come the Legionnaires' side-arms, but it's a bad place to start shooting, so Lt. Brady has his guys hold their fire, and orders Omar Khan into a good hostage-position in front of them. The girl leads them, as they walk backward across the large courtyard, toward a gate in one wall. The gate is unbarred, and they all go thru it, Brady last, with his hostage. He releases Omar Khan, steps thru the gate, and bolts it. They're out in an alley, so picking a door at random, Wing steps into somebody's house. It's awkward, because a dead elderly well-dressed white man is lying on the floor in the middle of the room, with a big knife sticking out of his chest. When the girl sees this, she faints. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * French Foreign Legion, 12th Battalion ** "Hap" Hamilton ** "Frenchy" Reynard Antagonists: * Omar Khan ** his flashmob of knife-wielders Other Characters: * Runaway American Girl * dead man in house Locations: * ** El Coro, Arab town | StoryTitle11 = Magic Crystal of History: "King Edward I and the Conquest of Scotland" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * | Writer11_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler11_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker11_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle12 = Radio Squad | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Locations: * | Writer12_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler12_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker12_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle13 = Little Linda: "Yvonne Darling, Part 4" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * | Writer13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer14_1 = Will Ely | Penciler14_1 = Will Ely | Inker14_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle14 = Johnnie Law: "The Dope Peddlers, Part 5" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * | Writer15_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler15_1 = Sven Elven | Inker15_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle15 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 18" | Synopsis15 = Inside an enormous house in a crowded city in China, Jeff Roberts and Captain Dennis, using firecrackes, have stampeded a squad of blade-wielding guards out of a large room. Once they are gone, the two race away in the other direction, down a corridor to the room where they know Jean is held. There is an oak door, but Captain Dennis busts it open with his shoulder. The three of them run away down a hall and across an open court. They are spotted and pursued by five sword-wielding guards. They escape out a back door which Dennis slams, and braces himself to hold in place. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * * Captain Dennis Other Characters: * Jean Antagonists: * Jean's Slave Buyer ** his guards Era: * Locations: * Shanghai, | Writer16_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler16_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker16_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle16 = Mark Marson: "The Murder of Lord Greystone, Part 5" | Synopsis16 = One of the zoo-keepers has a bandaged head. Marson questions him. His story holds together, but when he sneezes, a small box falls out of his pocket, hits the floor, falls open, and out rolls a small hypodermic syringe. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * , of the Inter-Planetary Police Supporting Characters: * Inter-Planetary Police ** Lieutenant Montague Antagonists: * Doctor * Reptile House Attendant Animals: * Forked Cobra Era: * 2060 Locations: * Planet ** Blue Bay *** Zoo | StoryTitle17 = Radio Squad | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Locations: * | Writer17_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler17_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker17_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle18 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 25" | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jake * Red * Shorty | Writer18_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler18_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker18_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Editor19_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Writer19_1 = | Penciler19_1 = | Inker19_1 = | StoryTitle19 = Hope Hazard: "Fenton Manor" | Synopsis19 = Hope Hazard inherits Fenton Manor, which is neighbored by Serge Rasoff's estate. Rasoff is an international thief, from Russia, known to Hope's father, an ex-Secret Service man. Actually, Rasoff is "Nifty Nick", known to Secret Service Inspector Thomas. This criminal has concealed a valuable stolen diamond under a floor tile, and murdered a French Secret Service agent, in his country house. Hope snoops around until she's figured out what's hidden, and where, while her butler calls in the Secret Service, which raids the estate, finds the dead agent and the stolen diamond, and arrests "Rasoff". | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Hazard, Hope's father, former Secret Service agent Antagonists: * Baron Serge Rasoff (formerly "Nifty Nick") ** two giant black servants * Princess Fiesole (formerly "Glamorous Kate") Other Characters: * Mr. & Mrs. Hopkins, household staff * Novello, French Secret Service * Secret Service Inspector Thomas ** his raiding squad Locations: * Fenton Manor * Rasoff Estate Items: * DeChoff Diamond Vessels: * Rasoff's chartered yacht | Notes = * Published by A.I. Menin, Rec. Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. ** The original publisher was in receivership at this time. The new publisher, next month, is Detective Comics, Inc. ** Final issue for Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson as Editor-in-Chief and as Publisher. * Last issue for Bob Merritt by Leo O'Mealia. * In Brad Hardy by Tom Hickey, a long day and a bright moonlight night pass, in this story set in the Kingdoms of the Underworld. This makes it seem as if, one or two writer/artist changes ago, everybody lost track of where this story was set. ** This 28-appearance series had more than its share of creative team turnover, over its brief career. Brad Hardy started in with writer/artist Richard Loederer. Starting in #5, W.C. Brigham took over. Starting in #9, A. Leslie Ross took over. Starting in #12, Tom Hickey took over. ** Next issue is the last for this series. * Doctor Occult by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster: Former police sergeant Vin Ellsworth has again resumed the rank of Captain. Recap: He is a sergeant in and , and a captain in , , and in this issue. * Last issue for Hope Hazard. ** Hope's only other appearance was in (May 1937). ** This story's uncredited artist is definitely not Alex Lovy. * The Three Musketeers do not appear in this issue's episode of The Three Musketeers by Sven Elven. * Last issue for Little Linda by Whitney Ellsworth. * Last issue for Pirate Gold by Sven Elven, breaking off in mid-cliffhanger. * This issue, Radio Squad by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster appears twice. * Last issue for Sam the Porter by Alger. * Last issue for Spike Spalding by Vincent Sullivan. The contents of Uncle George's foreign letter remain unknown. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Alan De Beaufort: "Hooves of the Tartar Horde", by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson & Alexander Nitikin ** Buzz Brown, by Creig Flessel | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read More Fun Comics #30 online. }}